


Why?

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Monaboyd, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK. Dom and Billy are talking one night and Dom questions why Bill kissed all the boys... except him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

“Do you reckon she’ll stop loving me once she knows?”

“Nah. She’s loved you so long, can’t imagine anything could make her stop. Unless you killed someone, that might lessen those lovely feelings a titch.”

“You love me anyway, though, don’t you?”

“You’re my best mate, Bill. ‘course I love you anyway. I’ll love you always, won’t I?”

Dom leans over to press a kiss to Bill’s bared shoulder, his friend’s face relaxing as his eyes close, a smile crossing his lips as Dom pressed a few more to the same spot.

“Even if you went all evil and murdered a load of people, you’d still have me madly loving you. You’re well and truly stuck with me, I’d imagine.”

Bill looks pleased, and it makes Dom smile, propping himself up on one elbow so he can reach out to touch Bill’s cheek, tracing stubble and then the swell of his lower lip, nail dragging a bit. 

“That’s not so bad, though, stuck with you. Survived you this long, can survive you a bit longer.”

“Just a bit?”

“A hair, nothing longer, really. Can’t have the rest of my hair goin’ grey, can I?”

Dom shifts in closer, bumping his head to Bill’s and beaming sweetly as he strokes his free hand through the aforementioned strands, twirling the curly ends around a fingertip as he watches his friend’s face. 

“I like it this way. Makes you look all cultured and refined, like a professor or something.”

His finger trails Billy’s lip again, eyes going dark, his voice lowering as he teases softly.

“Have I been a  _ bad boy,  _ Professor?”

Billy looks startled, eyes tracking to the finger on his lips, then to Dom’s face, brows furrowing as he inhales slowly. Then his lips part and his tongue slips out, the tip swiping the pad of Dom’s finger as he shifts his head away, then leans in to close the gap, head back against Dominic’s as he whispers. 

“What are you doin’?”

“Nothing…”

“Don’t you go lyin’ to me, now.”

“How come you never kissed me? You never even tried, not once.”

Dom almost feels bad about how confused Billy looks, tilting his head.

“Back in New Zealand?”

Dom nods, dropping to lay flat on his side, closing his eyes. 

“Do you mean when I said I’d kissed all the boys?”

“You  _ did  _ kiss all the boys, William. I was there, I remember. Can tell you every moment that you first did it, with all of them.”

“Why would you remember that, Dommie?”

“Because…”

He rolls onto his back then, hands covering his face as he shakes his head, growling slightly.

“Because you never kissed me.”

Bill’s making noises and Dom can’t bare to look, so he rambles.

“You kissed Seanie first. At the party, the one Pete threw to welcome us all to New Zealand, to filming. He was teasing you ‘bout being proper hobbit size and you shut him up with a kiss to the mouth. Next, you kissed Orlando. At the same party, because he said he was jealous that you kissed Sean and not him, because he thought you were quite fit and he’d met you first.”

He sighs, rolling to his belly and pushing up, sitting and rubbing at his face, voice getting softer as he goes on.

“Next was Ian, when we went to the clubs with him, you remember that? You were teasing him about the way he liked to leer at the pretty boys and then you went for it, and that same night was Elijah. You kissed Lij so hard, thought you’d stolen the breath from his sodding lungs. Beans was the next day, when we were all set in lunch. He was saying he’d heard you’d been snogging the boys and asked where his kiss was. So, you gave it to him.”

His hands come down and Billy has a quite unreadable look on his face, gaping as Dom goes on.

“Viggo was after that, when he grabbed you and kissed you, but you kissed him back, later that night. I remember. Then David, and Jon, too. Within the next couple days. Never once, though… never once, did you try to kiss me.”

Now he’s moving, shifting to sit on his knees, black liner smudged under wide blue eyes and shaggy hair a mess atop his head, Bill watching him and saying nothing at first. When he does speak, his voice is quiet, not moving from his place. 

“You’re my best mate. I love them, I really do… but they aren’t you, Dominic. Kissing them was nothing, just me being friendly..”

He frowns, Dom matching the look.

“So you just… never did it?”

Dom’s pretty sure Bill is going to explode with confusion as he watches him, shaking his head and questioning.

“Why is this such a big deal to you, Dom? Are you saying you  _ want  _ me to kiss you?”

“I’m saying I’m your best bloody friend, the least you can do is  _ attempt  _ to put the moves on me!”

Dom pouts, face a deep frown as he glares at Bill.

“You don’t love me the way you love them, is that it?”

And suddenly, Billy isn’t looking confused anymore, he looks highly amused. He shrugs, leaning in and pressing his lips full on Dom’s, taking his time and making him dizzy, parting his lips against Dominic’s, Dom eagerly sucking at his tongue. It’s just what he wants, Dom’s hands pulling at Billy’s hair as the older man pushes to get Dom on his back, crawling over him and sucking at his lower lip before he pulls away and sits on the younger man’s hips, watching him.

“There. Now you’ve had your kiss. Plus interest for all the years you had to wait. Happy?”

And honestly? He is. He could die just then and be content.

“--very.”

“Will you stop going on about me kissing everyone now?”

“-- will you kiss me again if I say yes?”

“If you want me to kiss you all you gotta do is ask, Dom.”

He doesn’t wait for him to, though. He leans back down and kisses Dom again, just as hard as before, and Dom decides that maybe this is perfect, really, kissing Billy. 

  
  
  



End file.
